


Late Nights

by dontrollthedice



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, DrunkBoyHalo, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrollthedice/pseuds/dontrollthedice
Summary: Skeppy knew there were a good amount of upsides to living with Bad. One, Skeppy now had a weekly supply of homemade muffins and a friend around to bug him to eat that weekly supply of muffins. Two, there were so many more opportunities to talk to Bad, whether it be casually or about their channels. Third (and most important of all), he got to spend every day with his best friend. Choose to live together was probably one of the best decisions he had ever made.That being said, all of those upsides went flying out the window when Skeppy found three empty cans of Redbull on their kitchen table.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 62
Kudos: 1443





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hbd impatient loser smh

Skeppy knew there were a good amount of upsides to living with Bad. One, Skeppy now had a weekly supply of homemade muffins and a friend around to bug him to eat that weekly supply of muffins. Two, there were so many more opportunities to talk to Bad, whether it be casually or about their channels. Third (and most important of all), he got to spend every day with his best friend. Choose to live together was probably one of the best decisions he had ever made.

That being said, all of those upsides went flying out the window when Skeppy found three empty cans of Redbull on their kitchen table.

That was funny. Skeppy didn't drink this flavor of Redbull.

“Bad!” Skeppy shouted.

No response.

Bad heard it. He definitely heard it. He just wanted to hear Skeppy call for him, didn't he?

Skeppy rolled his eyes. It was annoying, but if that was the game Bad wanted to play, then so be it.

He left the empty energy drinks on the table to walk up to the door to Bad's room, then tapped on the door with his knuckles. "Bad, we need to talk," he said, just loud enough he knew Bad would be able to hear if he didn't have headphones on.

No response. Okay, maybe he had headphones on.

Skeppy knocked harder and raised his voice. "Bad, come on."

Silence, then Lucy scratching at the door. Even if Bad couldn’t hear him, he could definitely see Lucy reacting to his knocks. Fuck this guy.

Skeppy pounded on the door with all his strength and yelled, "Bad!"

"Okay, okay!" came Bad's voice. “Come in!” Why did he sound annoyed? He had no right to sound that annoyed when he was the one being difficult.

Skeppy scoffed but opened the door. His frown eroded into a smile when Lucy’s tail started wagging back and forth at the sight of him. He bent down and patted her head. “Aw, hi, Lucy! Your owner’s being a stubborn asshole, isn’t he?”

“Language!”

“I knew you could hear me,” Skeppy sighed. He gave Lucy one last pet before approaching Bad, who sat in a chair facing his computer. He set his hands on Bad’s shoulders and watched as Bad scrubbed through video footage. “It’s three in the morning, why’re you still up?”

Bad giggled at that.

Skeppy’s heart dropped.

Oh no. DrunkBoyHalo made his return.

“You’re warm,” Bad cooed, leaning into the contact. He slid his headphones down to his shoulders and placed them on his desk with another giggle.

Physical contact was nothing new to either of them. Bad always made sure to hug every member of his family when he visited. And Skeppy had never been shy about affection with anyone. He freely called things and people cute, gave out compliments, bumped shoulders, said "I love you" to friends and family. 

So why was it so difficult now?

Skeppy's skin burned from the contact, but there was no way he could bring himself to pull himself away now. Not with how happy Bad looked.

“I told you not to drink more than one energy drink at a time,” Skeppy said, ignoring the way his heart fluttered at the dopey smile on Bad’s face. God, was he wearing one of his merch shirts, too? “And how many did you drink?”

Bad gave him a stunningly bright smile. “Three hundred.”

“Okay, so that’s three. That’s two more than you should’ve.”

“But Geppyyy…”

“Are you calling anyone right now?” Skeppy asked, eyeing the TeamSpeak tab on the computer.

Bad shook his head, his movements so exaggerated his neck must’ve hurt from that. “Dream and Sapnap hung up on me an hour ago.”

“Then why don’t you go to bed?”

“No!” Bad pouted and crossed his arms. “I don’t wanna!”

Holy shit. That was so cute.

Fuck, Skeppy’s face was heating. He slid his hands back into the sleeves of his hoodie and held them up to hide his face. This was the worst part of living together: he couldn't hide his reactions anymore.

"Wait, no, come back," Bad whined, turning in his seat to reach for Skeppy again. "You were so waaarm."

Huh. He could use this.

Skeppy took a giant step back and crossed his arms. "Nope. If you wanna be warm, you have to get to bed."

"Why?"

"You haven’t been sleeping properly this whole month. I’m sick of it, okay? Just go to bed.”

“But why?”

“I literally just told you.”

Bad fell silent. A quiet DrunkBoyHalo was never good.

“Bad? You good?”

“If I go to bed, can you stay in bed with me?”

Skeppy froze.

They hadn’t ever slept in the same room, much less slept in a bed together before. That was enough reason for Skeppy to say no. But the way Bad gazed at him so softly, so adoringly wrecked his train of thought and pinned him in place. There was nothing but true, unfiltered affection in that look, and it made his legs shaky and heart tremble. God, his heart quivered so much at that look.

He had always thought Bad’s eyes were something special, even back when the only close-up he had of them was that stupid wisdom teeth video Bad had somehow decided would be a good idea to post. But now that they were here without a screen separating them, his eyes glittered so much more intensely than any camera could do justice.

He couldn’t say no to that.

“I will,” Skeppy said with a sigh. But he couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips when Bad cheered. “Get off your computer. Be sure to save your work, okay?”

Bad murmured out something unintelligible. He cut himself off with a yawn as he closed out of all the tabs on his computer and shut it down.

Skeppy hesitated as Bad stood up from his chair. “Are you sure you want me to get in bed with you? I mean, I’m not opposed to it, I just don’t know if you’ll be happy when you wake up and find—”

Bad’s reaction was to roll his eyes and pull Skeppy along with him into bed. Turned out DrunkBoyHalo had significantly less patience than BadBoyHalo. And it turned out, as Skeppy discovered when they settled beneath the covers, DrunkBoyHalo was also significantly less reserved about physical contact than he usually was.

“Bad,” Skeppy called out as Bad snuggled closer to his chest. His voice sounded much softer than would’ve liked to admit. “Bad, you’re gonna regret this in the morning.”

“I’m sleepyyy. And you’re warm,” Bad croaked, his words muffled. He slung his arm around Skeppy.

“Are you gonna let go of me anytime soon?”

“No.”

“Are you meaning to cuddle with me?”

“... Maybe.”

Skeppy sighed. How did he get in this position? How did he end up snuggling in bed with his best friend just because he couldn’t say no to a pretty face?

Despite his skin burning at the contact, he shut his eyes and wrapped an arm around Bad, pulling him closer. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Bad murmured, his voice soft. A few seconds passed before his breath evened out into the beginnings of a snore.

But the adrenaline hadn’t gone away.

Skeppy opened his eyes and gazed down at the man in his arms.

There was no one else he’d rather be with right now. There was nobody else who made his heart leap into his throat, nobody else he wanted to protect so badly, nobody else who he yearned to be with constantly. Every inch of him had been set ablaze since the moment he stepped into the room. Being here with Bad now made him so, so unreasonably happy.

Holy shit. Skeppy loved him. God, Skeppy loved him so much it scared him.

What would he do if… if Bad ever decided he wanted to stop living together? Maybe Skeppy would go too far with a troll and they’d never talk again. Or if Bad met someone else and became better friends than them, or god forbid started dating another person? His heart wouldn’t survive that, it felt more fragile than glass.

But that was love, wasn’t it? Choosing to give somebody the hammer and free reign to do what they wanted with a glass heart?

Ughhh. He was so sleepy.

So Skeppy shut his eyes and pulled Bad closer to him. He would have to bear a racing heart for the rest of the night, but he was okay with that.

Huh.

Bad was right. It was warm after all.


End file.
